Everyone Deserves to Live a Little
by sliceofperfection
Summary: Cora & Robert decide to live a little, and show their love and appreciation for one another. Basically, a smutty, porny, Cobert one-shot with minimal spoilers for mild references to 6x01.


**Ok so I lied. Basically I will write pornographic one-shots based off of flirty scenes that take place in kitchens. Based on spoilers from S6, some mentions of 6x01, but again, basically just smutty smut smut without a plot. Rated M (obviously), enjoy & as always feedback is greatly appreciated! Especially when dealing with delicate matters such as these ;)  
**

* * *

Robert collapsed in one of the armchairs in her dressing room, letting out a rather exhausted breath. His heart pounded fiercely behind his ribs, and he concentrated on breathing slower now to restore himself from the excursion. He had forgotten just how many stairs separated the kitchen from their bedrooms, and with Cora whisking him away upstairs so urgently and determinedly, he now felt a bit dizzy.

She must have noticed his labored breath, for he heard her soft, questioning tone of, "Are you alright, darling?"

He turned his head round to watch her, seated in front of her vanity table, carefully disposing her jewelry on the appropriate trays in front of her. She was watching him, her brow creased, and a worrisome glint behind her pale, blue eyes that could be seen from the reflective glass of the mirror.

"Perfectly fine," He assured lightly, unbuttoning his dinner jacket as he leaned back in the chair.

Kicking off his shoes and he let out another heavy sigh, not wanting her to worry about how the fast paced climb up the stairs had affected him. Deciding to throw her mind off of it, he changed the subject altogether. "I suppose it would be unfair to ring for Bates in the midst of such a celebration."

She spun round in her chair until she faced him. Smirking knowingly at his words, Cora bent over to unclasp the buckle of her shoes. "Why do you think I asked you to come to bed with me?" Her blue eyes now alighting with mischief, flickered up to find his, and Robert felt a surge of excitement course through him, making him forget his momentary breathlessness.

Chuckling lightly, he stood whenever she did, stepping behind her while she gestured to the top half of her gown, and explained. "Women's fashion might be progressing to the point of self-sufficiency. But I still can't reach back that way on my own," She looked up in the mirror with a wry half smile before reaching up to the free her hair from the many pins holding it in place.

"No, I suppose not," Robert agreed, finding the top button of her gown and sliding it back through the hole to let the fabric lie open across her upper back. He easily discovered the zipper that then started at the bottom of where her shoulder blades stuck out, and he eased it down to the base of her spine.

His focus momentarily flashed to the nude colored chemise that clung to her body beneath the olive colored gown. It was one he had seen and felt many times before, but he still desired to slide his hand across it and feel the silky fabric against her cool skin.

Hand hovering at the opening of her gown, he resisted the urge to touch her whenever she spoke up again, stealing his attention back to the mirror.

"Baxter and Molesley looked as though they were enjoying themselves."

He picked up an amused staccato in her words, and he wondered if she meant anything by it.

Smiling back at her rather peculiarly, he sought a more rational explanation for the pair of them dancing together, "Well they worked hard to prove Bates' innocence. They deserve to live a little."

"Of course," Cora agreed, several pieces of her hair slowly unraveling down her back.

There was something sensual about watching her fingers work so nimbly. Something lovely in the way her hair gradually fell across her back, wild and free, like how he knew her in the privacy of their dressing room. And memories of all those times they spent behind these closed doors, her hair long, black and beautifully contrasted against her milky skin, swirled to the forefront of his mind, spurring on his drive to have her in a way she eluded to in the kitchen moments earlier.

Closing the minimal space between their bodies, Robert's hands rested at the sheer sleeves draped over her shoulders, her arms slowly falling down on either side of her. He leaned in close enough to whisper gently, "As do we."

His lips pressed a lazy kiss along the side of her neck, and she hummed out of delight, her head tilting back against his shoulder. "Mmm…" Angling her face to search his, she smiled, her eyelids already heavy, breath stalling from the anticipation of what was to unfold next. And she found herself murmuring contentedly, "Help me to bed, darling?"

"Gladly," He returned in similar tones, his mouth brushing lightly over top of hers. His hands carefully slid the sleeves of her gown over her shoulders and he replaced the fabric with a soft kiss, fingers slowly brushing down the length of her arms as he freed her of the dress.

He felt the chills erupt across her arms from the sensuous contact his lips and the back of his fingers created. The fabric eventually pooled around her feet on the floor, and Robert's mouth continued to leave a trail of kisses up the curve of her neck while his knuckles brushed back up her arms.

"Oh that's divine," Cora moaned whenever he kissed the sensitive spot behind her left ear.

"You're divine," He breathed in response, sucking on her earlobe gently before bringing one hand to her throat, the other arm wrapping around her waist to press his hips into backside so she could feel the arousal already spreading through him.

"Stop," She giggled lightly, her eyes opening for a split second and reaching his as they watched themselves in her vanity table mirror. "You'll make me blush."

He merely smiled, the edges of his fingers running down her throat to the swell of her chest that peaked out from beneath the cut of her chemise. Dropping another kiss along her neck, he snuck one hand beneath the flimsy fabric of her top, cupping her left breast.

"That's the point, my dear," He teased, nipping at the skin of her shoulder before swiping his thumb across her hardening nipple.

"Ohh…" She drew out another breath, her head falling back against his shoulder once more as he ran circles across her breast, his other hand bunching the bottom half of her undergarment into a fist to find a pair of lacy, white under things he didn't recognize.

"What's this?" He breathed against the warmth of her neck, fingering the top edge of the underwear curiously.

Bringing her head up from off his shoulder, Cora glanced up at him, drunk with desire as she spoke lowly, "Another development in ladies fashion." She reached down for his hand, bringing it lower to the space in between her legs. "Perhaps, you'd like to examine them more closely?" She offered with a crooked smile that made his heart speed up again.

"Perhaps I ought to," He grinned back eagerly. "But first," He released the nipple he was teasing with his fingers, now holding her jaw and turning her face more fully towards him to softly kiss her lips.

Turning her whole body to face him, she returned the slow burning kiss, her arms coming up around his neck. He felt himself come alive as she pried open his mouth with her tongue. He tasted the sweet champagne lingering on her lips, wanting more.

His fingers slipped beneath the bottom edge of her lace panties, stroking her outer folds, and earning a throaty moan from his wife. With his other hand at the base of her loosely arranged hair, he tilted her head back. Leaving one final press at her mouth, he leaned forward to peppering her jaw with a row of light nips and kisses. She stumbled back a few paces, and his arm moved lower down her waist, tightening his hold on her.

But the lower his mouth traveled and the more passes his thumb made across the hardening bud of her sex, the more unsteady their stance became. His lips plucked continuously at the hollow of her throat before moving down more to lightly kiss the top swell of her breasts, Robert felt Cora's knees slowly giving way whenever he cupped her warm center, her wetness coating his palm.

"Darling," She rasped, her hands digging into the back of his dinner jacket, arms tensing. She glanced around as her body began bowing back as if to emphasis this point and Robert stopped layering kiss upon kiss against her exposed flesh.

"Perhaps a change of location?" She suggested urgently, a light bell of laughter ringing through her words.

This sound only stirred a tickle in his throat, and he straightened their bodies, before brushing back an unfurled curl that sprung out from behind her ear. He kissed her lips gently before breaking contact and taking both of her hands to guide her back to the settee situated at the foot of her bed.

She plopped down on the cushions, stretching her legs out and lying back, already anticipating him joining her.

There was something intoxicating about her lounging form. The thin straps of her chemise loosely hanging off her shoulders, her dark curls half pinned and tousled, the rest of it running wildly down her back. And it was then he realized he was wearing far too many clothes in comparison to her, and that everything felt hotter than it had before he started this particular dance of seduction with her.

He ripped off his cravat, and shrugged out of his dinner coat in two swift motions that contrasted with the slow and sumptuous atmosphere that filled the room. He saw her prop herself up on one arm, grinning deviously up at him while he freed his arms from both braces and hastily untucked his shirt before stretching himself out beside her.

He ran his fingers through her curls, pushing them back to get a fuller picture of her face, hovering slightly above his lying form. She turned her face to kiss his palm, and with that gesture, Robert continued tracing lines and circular patterns down her neck, across the front of her collarbone, before turning his hand and brushing the back of it across her chest, both of them breathing heavily as her nipples pointed through the thin fabric of her chemise.

Eyes flickering up, he saw her eyes fluttering closed again, lips parted as let out several ragged breaths, her chest surged more dramatically as his hand slowly swept past both breasts for a second time. He sensed her need, and rolled more fully onto his side, her left breast within closer range.

Tentatively reaching for the top edge of her chemise, he carefully moved the fabric, releasing the tiny swell of her breast. Her fingers curled through his hair and he took great care to lightly press his lips to the outer flesh before swirling his tongue around the pert bud and sucking it up into his mouth.

She gasped whenever he started suckling the nipple between his lips, her hand gripping the back of his head tighter. And he felt the heat stir up between his legs again, whenever his teeth grazed the hardened point of her breast, and she whined from the sensation his mouth provided her. He blindly reached for the strap across her other shoulder, sliding it down to release her other breast, being mindful not to neglect the burning desire he knew was roaring inside of her just like the fire roaring in the hearth of her dressing room.

Robert then pulled away, leaving the sensitive bud wet and darker, craning his face upward to suckle her other breast. He moaned into her skin, and she let out a noise of approval, her right leg swinging over top of his, pushing their hips together now with desperate need.

"Ohhh God," She groaned, tossing her head back and thrusting the fullness of her breast into his mouth. Her hand held his head steady there, and he placed one hand on her hips to keep them from falling backwards and onto the floor.

They rocked precariously a couple more times before he released her breast, and shifted their bodies so she now lay on top of him. Their mouths fused together a few more times in a string of hot kisses that left both of them breathless and hungry for more.

Cora sat back on her haunches, hands pressing at the front of his shoulders. Rubbing her damp panties against his arousal as she moved her hips back and forth at a tantalizing rate, he felt his face grow red from the fiery heat she stoked inside of him. Perspiration gathered at his temples, and Robert felt his eyes rolling back behind fluttering lashes from the steady build she created in him.

"Darling you're burning up," She touched the side of his face with the back of her hand, smiling sweetly with a pseudo innocence that left him throbbing with want.

"Here," Her fingers nimbly began working at the buttons along the top of his dinner shirt, his moving up to meet hers from the bottom so he could be free of it faster. Once it was loosened enough he sat up and as soon as he shrugged out of it, Cora was tugging on the bottom of his undershirt and pulling it overhead.

He lay back with a deep exhalation, and she dragged her fingernails up and down the length of his body. "There," She purred with approval, pursing her lips and blowing coolly at his neck.

The cool air coupled with the tinge of pain her fingers created along his skin felt marvelous. And he brought his around back around her bare shoulders once more.

"Isn't that…" She blew another deep breath around his right nipple, her fingers lightly scratching his tummy now, "…much…" She blew another stream of cool air above his other nipple, driving him mad. She realigned her face towards his, cocked her head to one side and finished the prolonged thought, "…better?"

"Yes," He groaned, one hand tangling through her messy curls and urging her mouth to meet his in a hard kiss.

She indulged him momentarily, one hand slipping beneath the front of his pants. Their mouths slowly peeled away, tongues brushing together in a drawn out stroke, their chins pressed together and she stared down at him from behind thick lashes, rasping, "Do you like this?"

Her hand curled around his shaft for emphasis, and it took everything inside of him to offer a restrained, "Yes."

She smiled against his mouth, proffering another languid kiss before planting a string of hurried kisses down the front of his chest, her other hand reaching down between them to unfasten the front of his trousers.

He lifted his hips and his trousers and undershorts soon joined the dinner jacket and shirts on the floor. He looked down at her while she straddled one of his legs, her curls hanging in front of her face as she stared intently at the hand that stroked the entire length of him.

He ran his hands through her darkened tresses, holding them back so he could see the frenzied look in her eyes at wanting to pleasure him. Her thumb traced around the tip of him in purposeful strokes and he imagined all of those times when it had been her tongue, slick, warm, and inviting.

She must have then read his mind for he felt her lips descend upon him, the tension in his lower abdomen coiling tighter and tighter as she stroked him with her tongue behind tightened lips.

"Oh God, Cora," He moaned softly, his fingers snagging through her hair while her mouth worked to release him. "Oh my God," He felt his heart quickening, his eyelids growing heavy as she set a steady pace that felt heavenly.

"Oh my darling," He pressed his chin to his chest, seeing the hungry glint in her determined eyes as she had him in her mouth and nearly losing his mind.

She groaned in response to him, and it was nearly his undoing. "Oh Cora, I…I want you darling…please…" He reached for her shoulders, urging her to stop before it all ended. Before he had the chance to give her any additional pleasure he know she desired. "Cora please, come here, darling," He begged of her, his hands sliding around her waist now and bringing closer to him.

"Robert?" She wondered curiously whenever her hips surpassed his, her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his chest now. "I thought you wanted…?"

"I do," He took in the sight of her bare breasts flowing over the top of her chemise, feeling her damp arousal press against his bare flesh. "God how I want you, but first, I want…" He ushered her reluctant hips forward until her knees were above either side of his shoulders, "…to see them."

"Oh," She giggled breathlessly, the tension in her legs relaxing as her sex hovered just above his face.

He pulled up the bottom of her chemise, revealing the white lace that clung to her lower half. He could see through the intricate patterns, to her dark patch of curls, and in that moment, he decided she was far stunning from his angle, bearing herself entirely to him. He traced his fingers lightly across her, hearing her shallow breathing while his fingers touched her through her underthings.

Robert could feel the coil in his belly tighten at the sheer thought of touching her, of being inside of her, of having her completely and entirely in the most intimate manner. His heart surged at the thought of their bodies joining together. It had been a long while since this felt so reverent, and he took a moment to wonder why. Fingers trailing lazily across the soft flesh of her stomach, reaching upward to gently cup each breast, and teasingly pinch each nipple, his face turning to the inside of her right thigh, breathing lovingly into her skin, "God, you're stunning."

He heard a slight snort of uncertainty hail from above. And his gaze shot up, mouth still lining her thigh with slow kisses. He saw she was smiling, her blue eyes paler now and full of gratitude for the words she never quite believed herself. Seeing this vulnerability in her, stirred something inside of him. Made him long to please her, to take her to that place of ecstasy she willingly took him moments ago. Her legs, so long and fleshy, relaxed beneath the reassuring kisses he now pressed to her opposite thigh, and it didn't take much longer before Robert lifted his head up from the pillow to press another tender kiss against the damp, lacy fabric.

"Oh!" She cried out from the contact, tensing only for a moment, and then relaxing again whenever he pulled away a bit to release a hot breath through her underwear. "Ohhh..." She moaned in that familiar tone, and her hips jutted forward to meet his mouth now, and he kissed her softly once more there.

Cora sighed from the contact, her muscles loosening, legs spreading wider so she could sink lower onto his waiting lips.

He tugged the lace off to one side, using the tip of his tongue to slowly open the folds of her sex, relishing in her tangy taste, edged with a ripening sweetness. He heard the sharp gasps mingled with nervous peals of laughter, as he slowly lapped at her, a sound that gave way to her sudden bough of shyness, and in turn made him hum a sort of amusement against her. A buzzing sensation that gave her added enjoyment as she sighed again, her eyelids fluttering closed and upper body slightly swaying.

Her fingers threaded through his thinning waves, nails lightly scratching at his scalp in a rhythm he aimed to match with the broad stroke of his rough tongue or the pluck of his lips against her sweet spot. Her other hand supporting his neck as he continued to lap at the inside of her folds, so soft, slick, and tangy to the taste. He felt his arousal throb from the sensation of giving her such immense pleasure, and he couldn't stifle the groan that came from him, sending a pleasing sensation through her.

"Oh Robert," She let out a breathy moan while he continued running his tongue over her, tasting her sweet arousal. "Robert, oh!" There was a change to the tone of her cries as he sucked her in between his lips, this time inviting the slight nip of his teeth to the repertoire. "Oh God, oh…!" She cried out more urgently now, her hips now moving in tandem with his mouth, trying to bring herself closer to the edge. Trying to chase out her own end, that is, he thought that is what she wanted until she felt her lifting her hips out of his reach, her hands pinning down his head on either side of his face.

 _Why had she forced him to stop when he could feel she was nearly there? What had he done to displease her?_

The questions must have read across his face for whenever she pressed her mouth to his in a sensuous kiss, she murmured breathlessly, "I want…I want _you_ , darling."

Upon peering up at her, he knew this what they both needed to release the throbbing ache they had built up inside of each other.

So he helped her slide back along his body, held her arm as she crouched to remove the last of her clothing, and then took hold of her hips while she straddled him. Slowly, she sank down on him, her body pitching forward to plant a savory kiss at his lips while they both shuddered in delight from the union.

"Oh Cora," He moaned against her lips, suddenly feeling himself surrounded by the welcoming heat he had stirred inside of her.

"Damn," She exhaled, her eyes open and widening out of astonishment at how good this particular joining felt. Her fingers dug into the hollow of his collarbone, and she breathed into his lips shifting her hips forward. She moved them back, dropping her lips for another kiss while she shifted them forward, and then back again.

Smiling against his mouth, she paused for the briefest of moments before sitting back on her legs. Her hands still gripped his shoulders tightly as she increased the tempo of her hips grinding into his. He enjoyed watching her take him, like some kind of wild animal, hungry for lust. He felt her depth, her warmth, the close proximity of her walls seizing him, as if to take possession. Her hair whipped around her shoulders, breasts heaving from the endeavor, and he found her powerful, exotic, and it only added to the pulsing he felt in his lower abdomen.

She was taking ownership of him, of her want, of the start and the finish of it, and whenever she arched her back, her breasts sticking forward, he felt himself slowly lose control over the tension in his belly. It slowly started uncoiling as she grunted a continuous loop of, "God, you feel good...oh God, Robert...oh God..."

And he knew neither one of them would be able to last much longer as soon as she tossed back her head and the friction between their hips seemed to create a fire that set her off first. He heard her let out some kind of strangled groan. Then he felt her body clench down on either side of him, the pulsating grip of her muscles tightened around his already throbbing arousal, and it was this that unfurled the final coil to his ending.

Her upper body slackened as she hovered on top of him still. But he cried out of her name, his arms working madly to grind her hips against his while he spilled himself inside of her.

Their hearts raced together, breathing labored and skin sticky from it all. After a few moments to recover, Cora dismounted, and curled up beside him. Her fingers played with the bundle of his chest hairs, her cheek against his shoulder.

He brought his hand up to still hers against his chest, allowing his eyes to shut and give into the warmth her closeness provided. "Thank you for convincing me," He mumbled in a hurried breath, pressing his mouth to her temple.

"Convincing you? Of what?" She echoed out of confusion, lifting her head to read his expression.

He smiled, a ripple of amusement resounding through his words, "To come to bed with you."

"Oh," She laughed softly, letting her head fall atop his chest before lightly kissing his bare skin. She settled back beside him, threading her legs through his, her face nuzzling in the crook of his neck. "Well technically," She decided after a moment of post-coital bliss, "we didn't quite make it to the bed."

Robert chuckled at this, running his hand along her forearm arm. After a few moments, he felt her gaze on him, and he tilted his face back to catch her smiling wryly over at him, and he arched brow. "Really? Again?"

"No," She giggled loudly, the sound contorting his mouth into another amusement smile. "I'm quite spent," She admitted through a large yawn that made her shudder. "But the bed seems more comfortable for sleeping than this tiny sofa."

"True," He hummed in agreement before pleading, "but can't we just stay here a moment longer? Who knows how many more nights we'll have like this?"

"Are you planning on declaring a life of celibacy from here on out?" She quipped, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Heavens no!" He exclaimed, he reached down to slap her backside for emphasis.

"Robert!" She trilled out his name in a single peal of laughter, smacking his hand away.

"Well I had to prove your hypothesis wrong," He explained with an air of innocence that made her snort again. "If that's the first thought that crossed your mind."

"Set me straight then," She half rolled over, chin propped up on his chest to find his gaze. "Tell me why moments like these are fleeting in your eyes."

He paused a moment, trying to gather his thoughts in a sensible way. It felt like every other conversation they've had recently. How they must be accepting of change, and find new ways to keep Downton in the wake of an uncertain future.

Apparently, she had other thoughts. "It's not your ulcer again?" She asked, her eyes pooling with concern, mouth thinning into a tightly drawn line.

"No, not that, dearest," He assured, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I am perfectly well," He promised, flashing her a half smile, his fingers running down her spine. "Just seeing everything auctioned off today had me thinking of Downton, and..." He paused, feeling his chest constrict at the prospect of losing his home, and along with that, this room, that was full of very fond memories, "...these moments are special."

His arms squeezed around her middle, and Cora's head came back down on his shoulder.

"Indeed they are," She muttered sleepily, "and we deserve to live a little."

As they lay quietly, their bodies intertwined, he certainly felt they had lived a great deal. And with this thought, he planted another kiss at the top of her head, realizing life wouldn't nearly be as grand without her.

* * *

 **Ok yeah, that totally ended on a cliche. And this sex doesn't even really seem that great upon second read haha. But oh well, I'm sick of looking at this/editing, so hopefully it wasn't too terrible!**


End file.
